


A Sliver of Light Through a Window

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [24]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Attraction, BBW, BDSM, Bondage, Corsetry, Erotica, F/M, Face-Sitting, For Adults Only, Hand Jobs, Horror, Insecurity, Large Breasts, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Overweight, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Seduction, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shyness, Submission, Valentine's Day, Vampires, Victorian, Virginity, Weight Issues, Woman on Top, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When the guests at the Lodging house in London where I am staying start dying mysterious deaths, the widower Jonathan Harker begins to fear that he is the killer and has become vampiric without his awareness. He asks me to tie him to his bed during the night in order to prevent him from killing any more innocents and to kill him in the morning by letting the light in through the window. However, when our closeness awakens something deep inside of me and the night's events suddenly turn sexual, I find myself reluctant to do as I am told.
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker, Jonathan Harker & Van Helsing, Jonathan Harker/Me, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Sliver of Light Through a Window

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's to you all!
> 
> So now we arrive at the Bram Stoker's Dracula entry to the series.
> 
> Even though Annie Lennox's "Love Song for a Vampire" had been a favorite of mine for years, I never sat down to watch BSD until 2016. At that point in my life, I was not particularly fond of Keanu. I had liked the man for years beforehand until for stupid and complicated reason I started to hate him in 2016. So during the time I saw this film, I wanted to laugh at him, knowing the bad reviews the poor man had gotten.
> 
> Truth be told, I found him no better or worse than the majority of actors in BSD. Gary Oldman did not win me over as I had thought he would. Other than his scene hugging Mina, I found him kind of corny. And that scene I only probably liked because I love hugging scenes where the hugger truly loves the huggee they are holding. That and he never opened his mouth. I don't *think* he did. I can't remember for sure. :/
> 
> The usually reliable Anthony Hopkins was stinky too.
> 
> Only Richard E. Grant gave a truly wonderful performance. Probably because he was a far sadder character than old Drac. There he was the head of an insane Asylum, addicted to drugs and in love with a gal whom loved his friend. Still he held off from killing himself and carried on bravely.
> 
> The whole affair was Francis Ford Coppola trying to be artsy and just being embarrassing instead. I mean, that scene with the giant old Dracula head laughing over Mina and Lucy kissing in the garden...I still laugh at that.
> 
> So Keanu, don't let them shame you too much about the film. It isn't worth it. I didn't think you were comparatively bad. Even though at the time I really wanted you to be. :/
> 
> Forgive me for that too please.

The lodging house in London where I was staying was frequented by the most interesting of people, I soon learned after shortly moving in. I had been allowed to stay there during my year of visiting the city under the arrangement that I would help the landlady, Mrs. Mciver, out with the daily chores she could no longer perform. Mrs. Mciver was a short and feisty woman, well into her eighties, with a mess of thin but frazzled white hair. She slept most of the day away and I was the one whom would venture into London to get the items she requires and to take care of anything else that needed to be done as well.

When back at my place of residence, I would often linger in the drawing room where the guests would commonly gather throughout the day but mainly in the evening after supper when some conversation was expected and desired. My interest soon came to rest on a quiet, polite and seemingly kind young man named Jonathan Harker. Jonathan possessed an interesting and innocently handsome face. His countenance was exceedingly youthful except for his grey hair which I often found myself wondering about. 

I initially did not have the strength to ask him outright about it for I am terribly shy in nature. This timidity was not aided in any way by my overweight figure and the thought of talking with anybody brought upon me the most dreadful case of nerves. The thought of conversing with Harker, however, was doubly terrifying for he was so painfully attractive that he made me only more aware of the faults I believed that I possessed.

As it were, the young lawyer was not the most avid of conversationalists and kept mainly to himself. I soon heard from Mrs. Mciver that Jonathan Harker had come to stay at the lodging house after the death of his beloved wife, Mina. This would account for the haunted look in his eyes and his quiet and thoughtful manner, I realized. Evenings would usually find us both in the sitting room, each silently keeping to ourselves in a chair on opposite sides of the room. I had tried to steal a glance or two of the man, once or twice, but, to my embarrassment, had caught him staring at me in return. We both would then look down as if guilty of some crime, making it one of those moments in life where one wishes they had waited a moment or so before committing this action or that.

I was uncomfortable with the way that Jonathan's small brown eyes made me feel and the heat they had caused to surge throughout my bulky frame. I could almost believe it was a yearnful gaze but why he would desire somebody like me I could not tell. All I knew was that his attention made me long to crawl deeper inside of myself to avoid attention and the self conscious feelings his gaze had caused.

" _He merely stares at your size, Erin,_ " I chastised myself. " _You are morbidly attractive to him_."

It was only logical. Surely there were far more attractive sights at the Mciver boarding room. The building housed several of the young women from a nearby finishing school and with their thin waists, beautiful faces and graces they made for far more desirous fantasies than myself, I had thought. My clothing was attractive enough but plain and no match for their more showy attire. I had in my possession only one truly fine dress, with a stunning décolleté, but was too shy to wear it and no occasion had stirred inside of me any particular bravery to do so.

Bravery was not always my strongest point. But it was one that was to be called upon when the girls from the finishing school began to be found dead in their beds, the blood completely drained from the bodies I envied them so much for.

* * *

Scotland Yard had been called in after each body had been discovered.

A maid had found the first corpse when going into a girl, Drusilla Bennett's, room only to come out screaming. She had ran straight by me and I had peered into the room through the door she had left wide open in her escape to see Drusilla's body, lying half clothed on her bed. Her skin, usually pale anyway, was now almost as white as the fine linen tablecloth Mrs. Mciver draped across the dining room table. Amongst all that ivory, something stood out and drew my attention to it, causing my feet to walk forward without my intention.

As I neared the still and unbreathing form of Drusilla Bennett, I gasped as I saw that my assumption had been correct. On her slim and contoured neck two red marks of blood lay. The poor girl had obviously been bitten.

I was backing away in fear when I bumped into something behind me. Turning around, I hastily discovered it was not a thing at all but rather _someone_. Jonathan Harker had entered the room without my knowledge and had been standing behind me for God alone knew how long. His face was almost as colorless as the dead girl's and there was an even more tormented cast to it.

"Mr. Harker," I mumbled. "I'm most sorry. I did not hear you come in."

"She is dead...Miss Bennett is dead?" he asked me in a tone of voice as equally cold and lifeless as the person for which he inquired.

"I believe that she is," I answered, thinking her opened eyes that no longer saw a blessed thing and her chest which failed to rise and fall was as good a sign of the fact as any.

We stood in the room in silence for a moment or two, both of our eyes on the dead young woman.

"I must go to tell Mrs. Mciver," I finally announced when nobody entered the room and I feared that the maid had not run for the landlord but had chosen the front door instead.

A hand shot out as I was turning to leave and Jonathan Harker looked at me with the saddest and most desperate eyes I had ever had the displeasure to see. They pleaded for me to help him and appeared to long to confess some secret held deep within his soul. Then in his own cowardice he let me go and I had scurried from the room, leaving him alone with the corpse of the finishing school attendee.

When I returned to the room with the tiny female personage of my benefactor, Harker was gone but Drusilla Bennett remained just as without life as ever.

"Such a pity," Mciver had commented, shaking her frizzy white-haired head.

* * *

During the rest of the next two weeks, which saw a cold January turn into an equally chilly February, three more girls were found dead in their beds and their bodies drained of their life sustaining blood. The inspectors and coroner could not find anything wrong with the corpses taken into their custody except for the strange marks on the dead girls' necks. There was no diseases nor signs of foul play. The whole Yard was resoundingly stumped and the best they could offer was that the girls had suffered from some deadly form of anemia.

At this news, Mrs. Mciver had introduced a large amount of red meat into her evening meals.

During this time, I kept my eyes ever more focused on Jonathan Harker. He seemed to be the most effected by it, even more so than the poor victims' fellow finishing school mates. They seemed to regard it only as a thrilling adventure worthy of the penny dreadfuls they kept hidden in their hope chests. Harker had not left the boarding house since that first death and usually stayed in his room. Whenever he did return to the sitting room, often I would catch him looking at me or so devastated that I longed to go to him and hold his mournful grey head against the chest which contained the heart that was silently weeping for him. 

I was offered the chance to console the man, and hear the frightening secret which was bothering him, one night night when I could not sleep and made my way to the sitting room to stare and enjoy the fire on a cold winter's midnight.

To my surprise, I found the man sitting on the settee close to it, staring at the flames of gold and orange that leapt and danced before his dazed eyes. I meant to hurry back to my room when the cursed floor creaked and betrayed my presence and he turned to see me.

"Miss Smyth, you are awake, as well?"

I nodded shyly, conscious of being bedecked in only my nightdress, which was white and I feared made me appear even more large than I already did.

"Come and sit with me for a spell," he invited. "In truth, I have desired your company for a while now and the chance to ask of you a favor, if I might be so bold."

After a deep swallow, I made my way to his side, sitting down on the old but well kept furniture and admiring once more the kindness and beauty of Jonathan's features. We, I think, were both uncommonly shy around one another then. I was aware of his body and the fact that it was close when I was only halfway decent. He was made self conscious by the words he felt that he had to speak. Finally beginning, Harker began to tell me his tragic and strange tale.

"A few years past," he began, "I was sent by my superiors to a castle in Transylvania. There I met an odd man named Dracula. Only after much time spent there did I realize that the man was a vampire..."

"A vampire!" I squeaked.

He turned to look at me with anxious plaintiveness. "You must believe me or suspend your disbelief until I have finished, Erin."

Perhaps it was the look in his eyes or the use of my Christian name that led me to hold his hand and show to him with this gesture that I would. He smiled gratefully at me and continued.

"He had several wives, also vampires, and he left me with them to have their pleasure with and feast upon while he came to London to court my fiancee, a woman named Mina.

"Mina fell in love with this Dracula. She freely gave herself to him for they had loved each other in another lifetime. In order to save her, a Doctor named Van Helsing, some fellow comrades and myself destroyed this vampire, ending his bloodline. He died in Mina's, by that time my wife, arms. She was returned to human form but I fear was never the same. Shortly thereafter she died of a broken heart and joined this Dracula in whatever fate awaited him.

"Since her death I have been broken. Nightmares plague my sleeping hours. Some days I cannot recall what has occurred and I wake up distraught at the possibility that I have done that which it is unthinkable to do. I have asked Van Helsing about it but he merely reassures me that it is fatigue and trauma. He tells me to find another woman to give my love to but how can I when I am fearful about what type of man I have become?"

Hearing the full wounding source of the man's bereavement, I felt a tear slip down my cheek. He looked into my eyes, my vision made blurry by tears, and brought a hand to my face. "You are a kind girl. I could tell that from my first glance of you. You wear your soul in your eyes and in them there is no deception. That is why I must ask you to help me with what I must do."

"And what is that?"

"I must kill myself."

I gasped as the words came out of his mouth. "But you mustn't!" I protested. 

"I must Erin," he argued. "I fear that my time with Dracula's brides and then Mina has tainted me. I fear I am a vampire, or half of one. I cannot live with the chance that I am killing these innocent young women. I will _not_ live with it!"

"How can you be certain it is you?" I asked, bringing my own hands to his face now to hold each of his cheeks.

"I cannot," Jonathan stated. "But I have a way to find out and in doing so end my torment, my life or both."

I listened silently to his plan, and when the time came, sorrowfully agreed to aid him as the fire crackled in front of us, holding on to whatever life the quickly consumed wood could offer to it, dancing in glee and madness until what would be its dying flame.

* * *

The next night, Valentine's Eve, Jonathan was to take me to the Theater. It was his final wish to see one final show before making the final steps to end his life. He had told me it would be his pleasure if I would accompany him to see a performance of Shakespeare's "Much Ado About Nothing," and I agreed to it eagerly. I wanted one night to remember with the man I had admired for so long from afar. I even summoned the courage to finally adorn my only beautiful dress although I needed Mrs. Mciver's help in properly getting into the corset.

Inside her dark and musty smelling room, a scent she tried vainly to disguise with lavender and rose petals, she had me stand in front of her mirror to my horror as she bustled me in, pulling the ties in order to slim my wide waist. Once finished, I did like the way that my breasts suddenly appeared, white and hillish, the skin very smooth and soft.

With revulsion, I realized the old woman liked them also as I felt my benefactor bring her hand to one pale mountain and touch it.

"You are rather pretty, Erin," she whispered into my ear as she stood on tiptoe. "I don't know why I never saw it before. Tell me are you _pure_?"

Not liking her nearness, I nearly knocked the old woman down as I backed away and headed for the door. "I have to put the dress on and do my hair yet," I said as I excused myself.

"Such a pity dear," she said with an eerie smile. "Be careful tonight. Don't give to Jonathan Harker what he has no legal right to take now. You'll be of no use to me later if you do."

I nodded and fled from the room, believing that she was merely warning me that she had no use for girls of poor reputation and morals dwelling under the roof of the lodging house she lorded over.

* * *

I met Jonathan at the bottom of the stairs and it seemed oddly fitting for the lawyer found himself unable to keep himself from staring at me as I descended them towards him. In that moment I felt the color flooding my cheeks for I knew that the man liked what he saw. At no offense to modesty, I believed that I did look somewhat beautiful then. The deep blue of the dress went well with the brownish Auburn tint of my hair and accentuated the greenish-grey hue of my eyes. The décolleté showed off the creamy and ample flesh of my bosom which seemed to be heaving as I took each breath.

No doubt, helped along by the tightness of the corset and my struggle with learning how to breath with the bladted thing on.

"You are beautiful," he commented as he took my hand.

"And you are the most gracious and handsome gentleman I have ever known," I confessed honestly.

I smiled at him but I felt tears stinging my eyes as he offered me his arm as we were to walk to the coach waiting for us. That night then seemed nothing less than a dream come true to me. I knew, however, when we returned to Mrs. Mciver's boarding house a nightmare awaited if Jonathan Harker's fears were true and he was a vampire after all.

* * *

I could barely concentrate on the play. My thoughts lingered on what would happen when we returned to our lodgings. I was painfully aware then of my love for Jonathan. The possibility that the morning would find him gone was too horrendous and overpowered the Bard's imaginative and clever shenanigans being performed on the stage.

Harker's attention was understandably diverted as well. I saw him trembling a few times.

I also caught his gaze returning often to my breasts; a fact I could not find myself being properly outraged by. In fact, I found to my shame that I enjoyed his eyes resting there. My nipples tingled against the corset's fabric and there was also a foreign but intoxicating sensation in that forbidden area between my legs, a stirring which was linked to the man's obvious desire. It was swelling for some reason and I cursed the fact that I did not have a fan to cool myself off with like several of the other female patrons did. 

Catching Jonathan trying to focus again on Hero's ordeal unfolding, I saw a tear in his eye but could not tell if it was for the character, the memory of his own lost Mina or for himself. Once more, I longed to hold his head to my chest to offer comfort. The sudden image of his head pressed against the skin of my breasts, and the imagining of his lips kissing it, made me suddenly embarrassed and even more excited in my undergarments.

The show at last over, we solemnly turned to face each other, realizing what was to take place next and what pain the morning sun could bring.

* * *

Arriving back at our residence, I proceeded to do what no well bred lady would _willingly_ do: I followed Jonathan Harker into his personal chambers.

The room was similar to mine but larger and with the various accoutrements that suited a young man's dwelling place rather than my own more feminine room. What was decidedly out of place, however, were the many ropes waiting on his bed.

As Jonathan removed his shoes and then jacket I eyed the rope and brought my hand to my mouth in agitation. "Tell me why this is _necessary_ again," I pleaded suddenly unsure. "Why can you not merely open the window in the morning yourself? Why the need for restraints?"

The young man sat on the edge of the bed, removing his waistcoat and tie. "I cannot trust myself to have the strength to do it. I might run. I fear the possibility of outright ending my own life also. If you are the one to tie me up and open the curtains when morning comes I hope to deflect the damnation of suicide. When the sun hits me, I shall turn to flames like the fire in the sitting room last night when we spoke."

I went to my knees before Jonathan Harker, placed a hand on each of his knees and gazed up into his face.

"You did not attack me that night in the sitting room," I calmly stated. "If you _were_ a vampire you would have, would you not?"

The man fixed me with a timid gaze. "That is because of your past I suppose."

"My past?" I inquired in confusion.

Jonathan Harker looked like he was suddenly pained. He looked at me and whispered as if the words wounded him, "I knew you were not _pure_ , Erin."

When the words finally hit me, I rose to my feet in shock. "What do you mean?"

Seeming surprised by my reaction, Harker hesitated in removing his tie. "Mrs. Mciver informed me that she had saved you from walking the streets."

My mouth fell open at the realization of the lies the old bat was telling to make herself seem a hero and myself seem the fallen woman. "That's a lie!" I exclaimed. "I came here after a family friend recommended it to my mother! I've never been with a man before in my life!" 

Jonathan looked both relieved and horrified. His eyes drifted down to that same spot he had made come alive after staring at my chest throughout the play and he gulped. "If you're a virgin...quick you'd better tie me up right now!" he ordered, threw me the ropes, which I haphazardly caught, and lay supine on the bed, in only his white shirt and black trousers, his hands at either bedpost and his feet doing the same.

I started to tie up his feet first, using two of the ropes he had given to me. I noticed as I did that his eyes fell back to their former habit of resting on my cleavage. It seemed to be making him uncomfortable and he shifted on the bed, an action he could not hide from me since I was so close to his body. "Is it too tight?" I asked, turning to find him staring at my soft, pale bosom and biting his bottom lip as if he were hungry and it had to suffice as a fair enough substitute for what he truly wanted.

"Fine," he replied, his voice slightly raising.

The bonds to his feet both secured, I turned my attention to his hands. Near to his head, I definitely saw him transfixed hungrily by the sight of my breasts so close to him. Now he was no longer biting his lip he was licking it and I felt a strong urge to bring the part of anatomy he was so fascinated with to his face for him to use his tongue on instead. The thought was lustful perhaps but it seemed that it was suddenly God's intended purpose for my overlarge chest and his over anxious mouth.

All tied up now, I looked in confusion at one last rope left in my hands. "What on earth is it for?" I asked the bound man.

"For my head," Jonathan informed me patiently. "To be sure, I need you to lightly tie it around my neck and to the headboard. It will further prevent my escape."

It seemed a ghastly proposition for it was too much like a hangman's noose, reminding me of Jonathan Harker's morbid desire. Still he was staring at me so urgently I could not deny him his request. I tried to tie the rope around his neck as I stood to the bed's side but finding it too difficult, resorted to hopping on the bed, instead, and straddling the restrained man's stomach for a better grasp on both neck and rope. Harker gasped from my sudden action, his eyes still wanting to roam to my décolleté.

The rope secure around his throat I moved to fasten it to the headboard. I soon learned that there was no way to do this without placing my swelling breasts right in Jonathan Harker's face.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered before pressing my bosom against his skin.

My hands working on the tying, I felt his breath on my skin and expected it. What I did not expect, however, was the sudden feeling of his lips exploring that which had been presented to him. I stifled my intake of breath as I made the final loop of a pretty good knot. The lips kissing me were soft and tender. They were full of nothing short of affection and reverence for my bountiful flesh. I felt that sensation in my lower region begin again and my teats tingling in mirrored reflection. Suddenly I felt Jonathan Harker's tongue dip between the crevice between each of the mounds heaving against his face and it became too much. The pressure below became a thing that coursed through my whole large body, turning into a moan which escaped unbidden past my lips.

The sound frightened me and I instinctively backed away, Jonathan's warm saliva now cool on my chest, but I backed into something hard and raised behind me. Flailing my arms I fell on to the floor. Looking up to see what unexpected item I had bumped into, I saw that the front of Jonathan's trousers was raised. It looked like something had been shoved in there and was straining the fabric as far as it would allow.

"W-What is it?" I asked Jonathan from my place on the rug under his bed.

He turned to look at me apologetically. "I am sorry Erin. I...I should not have taken liberties and kissed you... certainly not there...but I was not able to stop myself."

That was all very well and good but it did not answer the question of what was going on with his trousers.

Or what had happened and was still happening between my legs.

"What is that though?" I whispered and pointed this time at the thing to help my question go properly through.

Jonathan blushed and smiled at I would soon discover was my innocence. "You really are quite unknowing about the matters of sex, are you not, Erin?"

"W-Why am I feeling this way down...down there..." I asked, beginning to grab a hold of the end of my dress and wring it. "I feel...I feel..."

Staring at me with want, Jonathan Harker muttered, "You are aroused."

I felt my face burning at the word and I quickly looked away. Arousal...so this was what that was.

"Your body is preparing for sex," the young man said and my eyes abruptly turned to meet his. "You became excited when I kissed your breasts and when you saw my erection."

"But what is an erection?" I asked, glancing at the bulge still visible in his trousers.

Jonathan Harker looked at my feet and moved his eyes slowly from my them to my coifed head. His eyes were ravenous and he looked like he desired me more than anything else in the world, making the heat in my most private of places burn deeper.

"It means I am aroused by you as well," he finally stated. 

I looked at him shyly.

"The blood in my body is rushing to my penis," he explained. "The penis becomes raised when a man becomes aroused so it can easily enter a woman's body. You have never seen a man erect before?"

I shook my head. "The only naked men I have ever seen have been the ones found in the paintings which hang on museum walls," I muttered.

Jonathan Harker shifted his hips and we stared at one another, him lying on the bed all tied to it and me free by the same bedside.

"Erin," Jonathan said, his voice strangely thick. "Could you do me another favor please?"

"What is it?" I asked, frightened again in the most thrilling way imaginable.

"There is a pair of scissors in the stand close to you. I want you to cut the clothes from off my body. I wish to die as I was born."

The orders seemed rather dubious to me. For what he had under his clothes I knew was not completely the same as the day when he took his first breath. He desired me to see it, to be the first man I ever saw that way: in the flesh. Maybe it was the vampire in him coming out but he wanted my innocence before he died and longed to show me what a man looked like when he wanted a woman.

And maybe it was the woman in me that avidly wanted to surrender to his request and see him and his manhood too.

Helplessly, I walked towards the night stand and pulled out the scissors. I went to Jonathan Harker and began to fulfill this other request of me. His clothing did not cut easily and I found myself tearing it when I became frustrated. For the length of time it took me I would have believed his excitation would fade and his penis would become limp again. However, watching me at my work, my breasts still displayed to him and knowing the moment of his exposure was soon to come, Jonathan kept his erection until I ripped the final bit of clothing off of his bound body. He lay on the bed naked before me, his body so incredibly beautiful, even the scar on his abdomen and I looked at his penis as I stood at the end of the bed, situated between his splayed legs.

What I had seen in art had been _terribly_ deceptive. What Jonathan Harker had now attatched to his groin was a very large and angry looking thing. I careened my head this way and that to try to fully take in its visage. It's color was in stark contrast to the pale skin on the rest of his body. Liquid dripped from its red and swollen head and trailed down the also reddened shaft. It was raised and pointing up and towards his stomach.

"That is meant to go inside of m-me?" I asked, feeling a twitch below me that hinted, "Oh yes!"

Jonathan nodded, watching my expression as if feeding on my amazed reaction. "Your arousal is making you ready to be able to handle it, Erin."

Hearing the word handle, I had an idea and brought my hand to the penis in order to feel it. Jonathan breathed in deeply as my fingers touched the strange textured flesh of his leaking organ. Oh how smooth and soft it was! Like velvet. Yet hard as well. Such contradictory aspects contained in such a wonderfully strange creation of God. I let my fingers trail up and down the leaning tower, getting their tips wet with the fluid which spurted out more fiercely.

Jonathan was moaning at my strokes, his head rocking back and forth and his response was making me tingle all over, from my nipples to the area meant to envelope the organ I was teasing. I grabbed the penis more tightly in one palm and ran it up and down the veiny flesh as my eyes lowered to the sack beneath it. Such a beautiful thing as well with its two round and full shapes; my free hand reached around to feel them too in delightful exploration.

"Erin..." he moaned. "No...you shouldn't."

Still, my hands would not listen. They stroked and tugged as I leaned over the end of the bed between his legs. Some creature awakened inside of me that wanted Jonathan Harker and this swollen part of him to be mine. I was becoming more and more aroused by causing his arousal in return. It was a powerful circle of giving and receiving and I yearned to give the man even more. I climbed on to the bed and knelt over his dripping organ. It rested between my cleavage as my chest rested on his balls. 

"Look at me Jonathan Harker," I ordered gently as I began to rub my breasts against his shaft and testicles. 

The bound man did and moaned even deeper at the sight presented to him, his penis between my large breasts as I I began to lick its head as he had done earlier with my chest. Feeling his balls tightening, I instinctively wrapped my lips around the mushroom like tip of his penis and held it there as he unleashed his flood of semen into my mouth. My lip framed orifice remained in place to catch all of the offering and I swallowed it to prevent it from spilling from my full mouth. It tasted like salt mixed with wet flour but did not disgust me as I might have suspected if I had only heard that description.

Jonathan was breathing heavily as I felt the swelling between my own legs growing even more persistent. It had become a throbbing akin to the beating of a drum. It was delightful yet urgent and I looked at Jonathan for help. "I still feel it," I whispered. "Stronger than ever. What do I do? I feel close to something that I cannot reach."

"Undress," he instructed. "I want to see how wet you are."

I crawled off of the bed again, glancing at his spent penis and wondering at how Jonathan Harker intended to tell how aroused I had become while he could no longer use his arms or hands. Slowly I began to remove my clothing, enjoying the way that the lawyer was watching me. In only my corset and undergarments, I decided to let loose my hair which fell in curls on my milky shoulders as I set it free.

"Look at you," he mumbled. "You are the perfect last sight for a dying man."

I did not feel particularly beautiful still but his eyes upon me told me that in their sight I was. However, when I tried to remove my corset I found that I could not. And with Jonathan bound he could not help me in my endeavor. I jumped up and down, thrashing this way and that in my futile attempt of freeing myself. My breasts jiggled in their harness, bouncing like abnormally enormous eggs sharing one egg cup.

"Leave it," he said with an amused laugh after watching me vainly struggle for a bit. "It is only your undergarments below that need to be removed."

Nodding like an obedient child, I unfastened them until I was standing before the captive man wearing only my corset. He eyed my revealed crotch and its shock of wiry brown hair with the same appetite he had shown my breasts.

"Climb onto my face," he ordered with another appearance of his pink tongue brushing over his full lips.

"Will I not suffocate you?" I inquired.

Jonathan laughed again. "No. We will be careful, you and I, Erin. Try to be quiet, though, when I study and taste you lest Mrs. Mciver hears us and discovers her errand Erin sitting on the quiet and brooding Mr. Harker's face."

His words made the drum beat more louder and I climbed on to the bed where he was tied, hovering my exposed bottom over his head. I felt completely vulnerable and exposed with my legs spread and his head below them, knowing he was, no doubt, looking up between them.

"Lower your body gently until you feel my skin touching yours."

"Jonathan..." I whispered but did as he wanted.

When I felt skin touch skin, my hair brushing his face and his nose in my crevice I squirmed in embarrassment until I felt his tongue creeping up into my opening and bliss overwhelmed my shame. The moist smooth part of his anatomy sensuously ran up and down my own smooth and moist crevice and I felt my arousal reaching a crescendo of uncontrollable ecstasy. I wiggled on his face and wanted to cry out. Remembering his earlier warning I brought my fisted hand to my mouth and bit it deeply. It was not enough; feeling that i wanted to make as much noise as possible, I saw his penis in front of me, showing signs of stiffening again and leaned forward to take it into my mouth as deeply as I could in order to gag myself.

Jonathan moved beneath me and I knew he wanted to cry out as I did also. Instead we both tried to quieten the sound of our passion with each other's anatomy. I suddenly suffered the strongest feeling of needing to urinate before the throb abruptly burst, turning into several spasms that seized me and made me cry despite the penis inside my mouth. As if the vibrations of my scream had been enough to push him over to release also, I felt the part of Jonathan inside of me twitch and spray its seed again. I swallowed it once more, finding myself growing fond of the taste of him.

I rolled off of the bound lawyer, panting now, the drum beat in my heart now and not my groin.

"Yes...you were indeed _very_ wet," I heard Jonathan say and when I looked at him I saw the proof of his words all over his attractive face. 

Shifting my hefty figure, I went to his side and wiped my fluid off of his face. He smiled at me as I did with a fondness I could only have previously believed to be a hope and not reality.

"I used to watch you sitting in your corner in the sitting room," he confessed softly. "My plump little angel. I wanted to speak to you but you seemed so shy as if I were to attempt it you might fly away and leave me alone. Like a bird. So instead I contented myself to look and not touch."

My eyes went to the rope at his wrists and felt saddened that in a way he still was not allowed to actually _touch_ me with his hands. I kissed his lips tenderly then. "I watched you and wanted you too," I proclaimed in a low voice.

"Erin," Jonathan said. "Is there anyway you would give yourself to me? Would you offer to me the gift of your virginity? I would feel better to leave this world with our bodies joined. It would also ease my mind to know that you would no longer be prey to any other creature of darkness that may find you. Please...I don't know what worth it is but I love you with my whole heart and what is left of my poor damaged soul."

I kissed him passionately then my hair falling to the left side of his face and landing on his hair of premature gray.

"Yes," I consented. "For I love you equally, dear one."

Jonathan Harker smiled up at me in sweet boyish innocence despite the remnants of my fluid on his face. "Thank you. We must rest first though. My body should not have even been ready that soon after my first coming."

"There is a waiting period?" I asked in awe.

Jonathan nodded, the rope around his neck moving and making me worry that it was burning his skin with the movement. "But not too long. Simply lie beside me and try to sleep. I will wake you when I feel ready again."

I smiled and nestled my head against his naked chest, wrapping my arms around his restrained body. Though I thought it impossible with my racing mind, I soon found myself drifting into slumber, aided in part by the strange euphoria which had seized me after the tremors my body had suffered after the working of his tongue upon it. It seemed like only a short time later, though, that I heard Jonathan calling me out of my sleep and I woke up to find him staring at me lovingly.

"I think I'm ready. We should get started, my love. Before the sun comes up and the dream ends," he told me.

I bit my lip to squelch a sob and then placed my body over his, my lips finding his own and kissing him with love and loss not yet happened. He returned the action and when our breath seemed to be in danger of being halted, I freed him, pushing my chest into his face again. He moaned before bestowing kiss after kiss to my appreciative breasts and I held his head, being careful not to hurt it with the rope being wound around it still. The appearance of his tongue again on my sensitive flesh made me whimper in delight and need. Pushing the large hills further into his face and then thrusting them upwards, I lowered my face again quickly to kiss my first and only lover. It was a needful act that we both gave ourselves completely to. Finished this, I slid my body down his torso, my bottom running into his erection for a second time. Knowing what it was this time, I rubbed my buttocks against it, the penis slightly entering my crack and tracing it. My bulging bosom pressed into his stomach, rubbing into it also and offering to my lover quite the vision as my tongue peeked out of the corner of my mouth and I fixed half lidded and lustful eyes on Jonathan Harker, whom I watched wriggling in his binds from pleasure.

"JUST LET ME ENTER YOU DAMNIT!" he cried out in sexual desperation.

Acquiescing, I knelt and then impaled myself on his impatient organ, taking it all in at once and tearing something at my opening as I did so. I wanted to scream from the pain and pleasure. Such a strange and contradictory combination, similar to the penis now having torn and filled me.

"Look at me," now Jonathan was the one to command as he saw my anguish.

Tears fell down my face but I saw his sweet face past them.

"The pain is momentary. Relax. Let your opening hold me. I will soon be gone. Hold on to me for only this moment."

I held on to his words, as well, and pictured his organ deep inside of me, trying to turn the pain to pleasure instead. For I dreaded the thought of losing this man, even the pain he was then causing me.

"Move up and down, Erin," came my next order.

I moved my body, feeling his beautiful balls brushing against my full bottom. This and the pleasure of his wonderful penis hitting some part deep within me made the pleasure begin to overpower my discomfort. I saw the ecstasy betrayed on Jonathan's face in flashes and could tell he was hiding it for my sake. This further helped me to find the bliss our joined bodies could bring.

"Ohhh...it...it feels...unhhh..." I moaned, wishing him to know that the pain had passed and he no longer had to hide anything. Words became impossible as all I could do was utter small, loud sounds of delight.

"So...GOOD," he finished.

I nodded in wild agreement, bobbing up and down on the erection my body was caressing from inside. "YES!"

I was bouncing, my breasts following suit as he gave an occasional thrust forward. My hands were feeling his stomach, rubbing and massaging his exposed skin and I could tell he loved this. I went to free his hands so he could feel my chest also which longed to be similarly fondled.

"No!" he shouted, stopping me. "You can't!"

I started to weep then. Seeing my sorrow, Jonathan groaned. He started to try to break his left hand free and I helped him as I continued to pump the penis in my vagina's grasp. Yanking free from the rope, Jonathan lustily grabbed my right breast and started to squeeze it as I began to cry and intensify my movement.

I threw my head back as I felt that same powerful convulsing happening to me. As Jonathan's penis began to do the same and set free his seed once again, I realized the purpose of my body's furious clenching. It was greedy for his semen, and attempting to squeeze every last drop of it from his now releasing body. I collapsed on to him now that our act of love was finished and I started to cry violently as his free hand caressed my sweat covered back. "I love you...I love you, Jonathan Harker. I cannot do it," I whispered. "I cannot help you kill yourself," I whispered and kissed his similarly sweat drenched chest.

"You must, Erin," he said, his voice mournful.

"Do not ask me to do it," I wept. "I love you."

"I love you," he returned gently. "What we just did...it was never like that with Mina. If I had only known you sooner...I wish we could spend the rest of our lives together but this night was all we may have been allowed."

I went on my knees again ready to protest and argue, prepared to scream that I would not draw the curtain but would keep him tied to the bed forever if need be when I saw on the chest I had just risen from a sight I had not dared to even hope that I would:

A sliver of light through the window had made its way in to rest on Jonathan Harker's skin and yet he did not burn as he surely would have had he been the vampire he feared himself to be.

Morning had arrived but so consumed were we in our lovemaking we had failed to even notice it. 

Jonathan followed my line of vision to see what had caught my attention. We both turned to look in unison at the crack of light in the curtain and I climbed off of the young lawyer to walk towards the window.

Peeking outside I saw yet another sight I had not expected.

On the doorstep of the lodging house a group of inspectors were dragging a small and seemingly helpless figure from the house. They struggled and when ran out in to the open and deserted street; then I saw clearly that it was Mrs. Mciver. She cast her eyes upwards in the direction of the window and found me. As she smiled, baring teeth which were fangs, her body burst into flames which enveloped and then destroyed her inhuman figure.

Shocked by the sight, it still could not overshadow the joy I felt as I understood what the whole event I had just witnessed meant.

Without another second passing, or a single moment of fear, I threw the curtains open wide before me and let the light fill the bedroom where I had spent the night making love to the man I loved and would eventually marry. I turned around to find Jonathan Harker alive and smiling at me from the bed he was still tied to, his eyes filled in equal measure with exuberant passion and love. Thanking God, I returned the smile with a joyous laugh and blew my man a kiss which found him as surely and safely as the beam of morning sun had. 

**Author's Note:**

> This originally had the tag "Mystery" but I deleted that after realizing it made a pretty sucky mystery when the villain was given away practically in the first paragraph. I mean, who else could have it have been?! :/
> 
> After writing it, though, I realized another mystery was present: did Jonathan really suspect he was a vampire or was this his really elaborate way to get me in the sack and save me from Mrs. Mciver? Maybe he knew I was a good girl and being tied up I'd think he was harmless and would follow him into his room and stay there with him the whole night until the police came to cart her away. Maybe he also kind of grew to like being tied up and this was his sneaky method of getting me to partake in his kink. 
> 
> That could possibly be it. I don't know.
> 
> If I ever meet and get to know Keanu Reeves, and if I'm brave enough, I'll let him read this story and have him decide on the ultimate canon choice since he played Jonathan Harker, after all.
> 
> Oh and by the way...
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Keanu! :D <3


End file.
